Tourments
by Mlle YoYo
Summary: Il aurait tant aimé remonter dans le passé et effacer son erreur mais ce n'est pas possible et il devra vivre avec ça. Si seulement … avec des si , on referait le monde. UA


Auteur : Mlle_YoYo

Titre : Tourments

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est bien de moi.

Résumé : La culpabilité … Voilà ce qui le ronge. Alors qu'ils étaient promis à un avenir brillant, tout a basculé ce jour là. Il aurait tant aimé remonter dans le passer et effacer son erreur mais ce n'est pas possible et il devra vivre avec ça. « Si seulement » … avec des « si », on referait le monde.

Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit d'un one-shot plutôt long (un peu plus d'une dizaine de page word) sur lequel j'ai passé beaucoup temps à m'arracher les cheveux. Premièrement, parce que je n'arrivais pas à organiser mes idées et deuxièmement parce que l'inspiration avait décidé de se carapater à des kilomètres de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis soulagée d'avoir réussi à achever cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas tout a fait satisfaite pour les raisons que j'ai déjà énoncé dans les lignes précédentes. Je vous souhaite tout de même une très bonne lecture. J'attends vos remarques avec impatience.

**Tourments**

_Elle a l'air si paisible, allongée ainsi. S'il n'y avait pas toutes ces maudites machines, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne faisait que dormir ... Je sais bien que je n'ai aucun droit d'être là. C'est moi, qui devrais être allongé sur ce lit. Pas elle._

_ Je suis désolé ..._

Comme chaque jour depuis trois mois maintenant, Sasuke sortit de chez lui à dix-sept heures tapantes. Le temps étant plutôt agréable, il décida de ne prendre avec lui que sa veste en cuir brun : celle que son frère lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il connait le chemin par cœur. D'abord à droite, puis deux fois à gauche. Comme d'habitude, il fera un détour et passera par le parc.

D'un pas assuré, il sauta la barrière qui se dressait face à lui et s'engagea dans le sentier terreux bordé de cerisiers. Il ne s'attarda pas à contempler le paysage. Trop superflu à son goût. Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aimait les admirer. Il chassa cette pensée d'un geste agacé de la main et accéléra le pas.

Une fois arrivé devant la grande bâtisse à la façade blanche, il hésita. Il savait pertinemment que venir ici ne changerait rien. Alors que son esprit lui ordonnait de rentrer chez lui, son corps s'anima de lui-même et il pénétra dans le bâtiment par la porte automatique. L'infirmière à l'accueil lui sourit chaleureusement ce qui lui donna envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si contente de le voir ? Il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un seul regard et s'engagea dans le couloir afin de rejoindre les ascenseurs qui le mèneraient au troisième étage: Service des comateux.

Il arpenta le couloir aux couleurs pastelles et s'arrêta devant une porte. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la porte bleue pâle en soupirant. Il n'entrerait pas. Comme les fois précédentes, et celles qui suivraient, il resterait devant cette porte close avec un air absent. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il avait peur. Et si elle se réveillait ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Lui demanderait-elle de rester, ou bien de partir ? Le regarderait-elle avec tristesse ou dégoût ? Il se recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur et se laissa glisser lentement afin de s'asseoir par terre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix grave qui venait de s'élever était dure et polaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que la personne qui avait lâché ces mots de manière acerbe n'était autre que Neji.

« Je ne sais pas ... » murmura Sasuke en toute sincérité.  
« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Sasuke releva la tête et considéra le jeune homme de deux ans son aîné qui lui faisait face. Neji avait les traits tirés: haine ou fatigue, Sasuke n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un élastique à quelques centimètres de leurs pointes, ses yeux laiteux le fusillaient et Sasuke crut même entendre ses dents grincer sous la pression qu'il imposait à sa mâchoire. Il portait un costume froissé et sa cravate était défaite. Il devait être là depuis un moment déjà.

« Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. » poursuivit-il, la voix oscillant entre douleur et fermeté.

Pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être là. Il soupira et se leva. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Il sera les poings et les dents. C'est lui qui aurait dû être allongé dans cette chambre sinistre. Cet environnement ne lui allait pas du tout ! Révolté, il tenta tout de même de garder une démarche sûre tout en se dirigeant vers le hall du service. Rageusement, il donna un coup dans le mur, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sans retenue. Impardonnable ! La main en sang, il quitta le centre hospitalier sous les protestations d'une infirmière qui voulait examiner sa main. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir.

Courir pour oublier. Oublier ... Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ! La colère afflua en lui comme un torrent descend la montagne. Il avait besoin de se défouler. D'un pas pressé, il rentra chez lui, claqua la porte d'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois la pièce dévastée, il se laissa tomber à même le sol, sa tête heurtant avec un bruit mat le planché en bois sombre. La tristesse prit le dessus sur la colère. Il ne devait pas pleurer, surtout, ne pas pleurer ... Ne pas ...

Une goute d'eau salée glissa du coin de ses yeux jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. À quoi bon ? Une deuxième suivait déjà le même chemin.

_Pardonne-moi ..._

* * *

« Sasuke ! »

L'adolescent tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle lui tendit un paquet, son visage illuminé par un sourire franc et profondément joyeux. Il prit le cadeau sans prêter attention aux murmures agacés des filles de sa classe.

« Merci. »

Le rire cristallin de son vis-à-vis s'éleva dans la pièce avec légèreté. Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire discret. Il observa attentivement les traits fins et délicats de sa meilleure amie. Sa peau diaphane et ses yeux d'ivoire jouaient de contraste avec ses cheveux ébènes, lui donnant une beauté irréelle. Une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit en songeant qu'Hinata n'agissait de cette manière qu'avec lui.

Issus tout deux de familles haut placées, ils pouvaient prétendre aux titres d'héritiers les plus fortunés du pays. La famille d'Hinata, très à cheval sur le respect des traditions, lui avait inculqué le respect des valeurs. Née femme, elle se devait de maitriser les us et coutumes tels que la cérémonie du thé ou la révérence. Elle n'hériterait certainement pas de la société, mais en tant que Hyuuga, elle se devait d'agir comme tel. Faire honneur à sa famille, à son père.

Sasuke, quant à lui, avait reçu une éducation similaire. Tout comme Hinata, il avait appris à exécuter la cérémonie du thé à la perfection. Il se devait également de maitriser les arcanes de la famille Uchiwa, experts dans les arts de la guerre depuis l'époque Edo 1. Comme Hinata, il n'hériterait pas de l'affaire familiale étant le cadet. Mais les deux patriarches avaient décidé d'unir leurs deux empires financiers. Afin de concrétiser cette alliance, la main d'Hinata avait été promise à Sasuke. Aucun des deux ne s'en était offusqué plus que ça: c'était chose courante dans leur milieu.

À défaut de s'aimer, les deux enfants âgés de quatre ans, s'étaient liés d'une profonde amitié bien que leur jeune âge ne leur permette pas de comprendre les enjeux réels de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

« Sasuke. »

La voix fluette d'Hinata résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles mais quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus dans leur salle de classe mais au beau milieu d'une route. Tout autour de lui s'élevait une fumée grisâtre alors que les flammes léchaient avidement les carcasses de voitures. À ses pieds, du rouge. Partout.

« Sasuke! »

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux tandis que son buste se redressait comme si un ressort y était fixé. D'un bref mouvement de la tête, il embrassa la pièce du regard et soupira. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Juste un cauchemar! Pas de quoi s'affoler ...

La lune, cachée par d'épais nuages, n'éclairait que partiellement l'extérieur mais les faibles lueurs blafardes l'apaisèrent. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'observait d'un œil perplexe depuis l'embrasure de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre métamorphosée en chantier par les bons soins de Sasuke. Le nouveau venu slaloma habilement entre les livres et les CDs puis vint s'accroupir près de son ami en soupirant. Sans un mot, il saisit le bras ballant du brun et l'obligea à se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Sasuke froidement.  
« Ta mère m'a appelé. »  
« Dégage, Naruto. » soupira-t-il.

Naruto, loin d'obéir, obligea son ami à s'asseoir et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Avale ça. »

Son ton était sans appel. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient, en cet instant, une autorité sans faille. Le petit froncement de ses sourcils lui donnaient un aspect plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée et son visage était fermé. C'était là, un Naruto bien différent de ce qu'il était d'ordinaire.

À bien y réfléchir, seul Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de contempler plus d'une fois cette expression et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il ne rechigna pas plus longtemps et fit glisser le liquide au fond de sa gorge.

« Tu crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? » demanda Naruto avec sérieux. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute Sasuke ! Tu vas t'en vouloir encore longtemps comme ça ?! »

Naruto aurait beau dire et répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien, ce n'est pas pour autant que la culpabilité de Sasuke arrêterait de le ronger. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute! C'était lui qui conduisait et elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur, qu'ils allaient trop vite. Il ne l'avait pas écoutée et maintenant, elle était plongée dans le coma ... Naruto ne pouvait pas comprendre ... Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

« Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir dans cet état? » continua Naruto toujours sur le même ton.

« Ne parles pas d'elle comme si elle était morte ... » murmura Sasuke en serrant les poings.

« Alors arrête d'agir comme si c'était le cas ! Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi Sasuke ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu dois vivre dans le présent et pas dans le passé ! Ça fait déjà trois mois ! »

Naruto sembla hésiter puis ajouta: « Il serait temps de passer à autre chose tu ne crois pas ? »

S'en fut trop pour Sasuke. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ?! Passer à autre chose ? Et puis quoi ? Oublier Hinata ? Jamais ! Elle était sa meilleure amie, et il s'en était rendu compte récemment, celle qu'il aimait. Oh oui, il aimait Hinata de tout son cœur.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le verre qu'il tenait avait explosé sous la pression de ses mains. Naruto fronça les sourcils et attrapa une serviette qui trainait aux pieds du lit puis saisit d'autorité les mains blessées afin d'en retirer les éclats de verre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Naruto était resté auprès de Sasuke afin de l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Aucun mot de plus n'avait été échangé entre les deux garçons et un domestique était venu remettre la chambre en état afin qu'ils puissent y dormir.

* * *

Attablé dans un café, Naruto attendait que Gaara arrive. L'un comme l'autre était très soucieux pour leur ami et ils avaient décidé de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Malheureusement pour eux, l'ami en question ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour leur facilité la tâche. Naruto repensa aux paroles de la mère de Sasuke lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé quelques mois plus tôt, complètement affolée: « Je ne sais plus quoi faire ... il souffre tellement et je ne peux pas l'aider, il a encore fait une crise ... mon bébé est en train de se détruire. »

Il avait tenté de la rassurer et était venu aussi vite que possible. Il avait trouvé la mère de son meilleur ami effondrée dans le salon, les mains sur les oreilles, probablement pour ne pas entendre les hurlements de son fils. Il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé sa main sur son épaule avant de lui assuré qu'il resterait toute la nuit auprès de Sasuke et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution. Il était finalement monté à l'étage et avait découvert Sasuke, allongé à même le sol, en sueur et gémissant. Encore et toujours des cauchemars.

« Désolé, un problème dans le métro. »

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que son retard n'avait rien de dramatique.

« Je t'ai commandé un café. »

Gaara le remercia et ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le nouvel arrivant ne décide de rompre le silence.

« A ta tête, je peux facilement deviner qu'il n'y a pas d'amélioration à son état. »

« Il s'est blessé ... encore une fois ... »

L'expression de Gaara se fit plus dure et Naruto s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne ressent plus la douleur physique. »

« Ca arrive parfois quand la douleur du cœur ou de l'esprit est trop intense. »

« Mais il pourrait se faire vraiment mal ... et on ne peut pas le surveiller en permanence ... »

« Si je me souviens bien, il ne se souvient pas de tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour là n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto acquiesça, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir son vis-à-vis.

« Peut-être que si on l'aide à se souvenir, il arrêtera de se fustiger et qu'il trouvera la force d'aller de l'avant. » poursuivit Gaara l'air songeur.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ? »

« Ca pourrait tout aussi bien avoir l'effet inverse et le conforté dans sa culpabilité mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ... »

* * *

« Lâche-moi la grappe, Naruto. Je t'ai déjà dit que peu importe l'endroit où tu veux me trainer, je n'irai pas. » Soupira Sasuke.

« Aller Sasuke ! Je les ai réservées spécialement pour toi ! Tu pourrais faire un effort! C'est ton anniversaire après tout ! »

« Justement, c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerai que tu me fiche la paix au moins pour aujourd'hui ! »

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son ami et regretta bien vite ce geste.

Les yeux quasi larmoyants de Naruto et la moue qui s'était accrochée à ses lèvres suite à son refus catégorique brisèrent les barrières érigées par Sasuke. Ce dernier finit donc par craquer et accepta d'accompagner Naruto et Gaara. Une fois arrivés à destination, Sasuke regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé embobiner.

Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière en voyant la grande enseigne qui trônait sur le toit du centre du circuit moto. Il s'était juré de ne jamais remonter sur un de ces engins de malheur. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il se cogna contre le torse de Gaara.

« Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter dessus. » se contenta-t-il d'arguer avant de le guider d'une main ferme à l'intérieur du centre.

La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles avec un plaisir infinitésimal et ce, sans ménagement. La force de persuasion de ses deux amis – à qui il se jura de faire payer ce coup bas, ne lui avait laissé aucune alternative, sinon faire un tour en moto afin de satisfaire leurs attentes.

Il s'approcha lentement d'une des motos et posa sa main sur le guidon avant de la retirer comme s'il avait été trop chaud et que ses doigts avaient été brûlés. Peut-être que c'était au dessus de ses forces après tout.

« Monte dessus ! » l'avait pressé Naruto. « C'est comme le vélo ce genre de trucs ! Ça ne s'oublie pas ! »

La gorge sèche et les mains moites, Sasuke se décida finalement à enfourcher l'engin au moteur puissant. Il glissa la clé dans le contact et fit rugir le moteur. Comme animée d'un souffle de vie, l'amas de métal vrombit sous lui. Peu à peu, sa peur le quittait et il retrouvait les sensations que la conduite d'un deux roues lui procurait pas moins d'un an auparavant. Son cœur s'accéléra et il aima cette sensation. Il avait envie de la conduire, de ressentir l'adrénaline de la vitesse. Sans plus attendre, il lança le bolide sur le circuit et apprécia la résistance du vent sur son corps et les sensations de légèreté et de liberté.

Soudain, une image morbide apparut dans son esprit et balaya tout le reste: de la fumée, partout, une odeur âpre et étouffante; des sirènes, partout; des cris et des pleurs; la douleur dans sa jambe; du sang ... du sang sur ses mains et sur ses vêtements.

D'un coup sec, il freina, manquant de passé par dessus la moto. Tremblant, il fixa ses mains et retira les gants de cuirs pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination. Reprenant son souffle, il remit les gants et démarra une nouvelle fois l'engin avant de le ramener au garage du centre.

« Sasuke ?! Tout va bien ?! » Beugla Naruto en accourant vers lui.

« Je crois ... »

Son teint était livide et il tenait fermement ses mains pour endiguer les tremblements qui les agitaient.

* * *

Les mois passaient et malgré tout les efforts de ses amis, l'état de Sasuke n'évoluait pas des masses. La semaine prochaine, ça ferait un an. Un an que cet accident avait eu lieu et Sasuke ne se l'était toujours pas pardonné. Il continuait d'aller et venir à l'hôpital sans pour autant avoir le courage de rentrer dans la chambre où était soignée Hinata. Il y croisait souvent Neji qui ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Neji était quelqu'un de bien. Un peu rude au premier abord, on pouvait compter sur lui et son sens de la famille était prodigieusement développé. Le père d'Hinata n'étant pas souvent à la maison, Neji avait décidé très tôt que son devoir de grand frère était de protéger ses petites sœurs des multiples dangers du monde et jusqu'à présent il avait réussi. Cependant, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, l'accident dont avait été victime Hinata était le seul faux pas qui avait entaché sa ligne de conduite. Il se sentait tellement désemparé de la voir ainsi, étendue aux milieux de ces draps blancs et entourée de toutes ces machines, qu'il se demandait parfois s'il ne finirait pas par en perdre la raison.

Sa petite sœur était entre la vie et la mort depuis presque un an et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il la veillait toute les nuits, lui parlait en espérant qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux au son de sa voix mais rien ne se produisait ... jamais. Il rejetait toute sa frustration, sa colère et sa peine en blâmant Sasuke. Bien sûr, il savait que l'ami d'enfance de sa sœur n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé - ou du moins en partie, mais le chauffard qui leur était rentré dedans était mort sur le coup. Neji avait besoin d'un coupable à juger pour tenir.

Cerise sur le gâteau, les médecins voulaient débrancher l'assistance respiratoire. Prétendant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Neji était certain d'une chose: s'ils avaient gardé sa petite sœur branchée à toutes ces machines, c'était uniquement parce que leur père était le principal investisseur dans les projets de l'hôpital et qu'ils avaient une trouille bleue de voir leurs subventions s'envoler en même temps que la vie s'échapperait du corps d'Hinata.

Dans une semaine, tout serait fini.

* * *

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? » demanda pour la troisième fois Naruto.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je tiens ça de source sûre ! » affirma encore une fois Ino.

Ino était la cousine de Naruto. Une jeune fille pleine de vie dont le pêché mignon était de faire les boutiques. Bien entendu, ses parents ne trouvait pas son pêché si mignon que ça lorsqu'ils voyaient les factures que leur ramenait leur chère et tendre fille.

« Je le tiens de Sakura ! »

Cette révélation ne convainquit pas Naruto le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

« Les histoires de Sakura sont la plus part du temps sans fondement, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent ! » insista Ino d'une voix presque hystérique devant le scepticisme de son cousin. « C'est sa mère qui le lui a dit. Elle travail à l'hôpital international Saint Luke2. C'est bien là-bas qu'est hospitalisée ton amie non? »

« Oui, mais ... »

« J'ai simplement pensé que tu aurais aimé le savoir. » le coupa-t-elle. « D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ils ne comptent pas prévenir ses amis, seule la famille sera présente et ils feront un communiqué à la presse plus tard. »

La voix de sa mère se fit entendre, le priant de bien vouloir descendre mettre la table.

« Je dois te laisser, merci de m'avoir prévenu Ino. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa cousine et raccrocha. Alors comme ça, ils comptaient débrancher Hinata ? C'était mauvais, très mauvais ... Il attrapa sa veste, descendit en trombe les escaliers et enfila ses chaussures avant de crier à sa mère qu'il sortait et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, il appela Gaara. Au bout de quatre sonneries, le répondeur se mit en marche, informant la personne qui cherchait à joindre le propriétaire de la ligne téléphonique que ce dernier n'était pas disponible et qu'un message serait le bienvenu. Et tout ça, en un minimum de mots: _Je ne suis pas là et j'écoute jamais mes message alors raccroche_.

Naruto soupira fortement, pourquoi fallait-il que Gaara soit si associable ? Il regarda l'heure et grogna avant de se mettre en route vers l'orphelinat de la fondation Un Toit Pour Chacun.

Assis sur le toit, Gaara tirait sur cigarette quand il vit Naruto traverser la rue d'en face. Il écrasa son concentré de nicotine et fit signe à son ami avant de descendre le rejoindre. A l'expression de ce dernier, il comprit que la situation était grave.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Sasuke regardait l'album photos que lui avait offert Hinata. Elle avait rassemblé tous leurs souvenirs dans cet album et il n'avait de cesse de le feuilleter. Il aimait regarder le visage rayonnant d'Hinata sur chacune des photos qu'elle avait rassemblé. Avec un profond soupire, il referma l'album et se laissa basculer pour s'allonger. Demain, lorsqu'il ira à l'hôpital, il rentrerait dans la chambre et il lui parlerait.

Il lui dirait qu'il a rencontré cette fille, qu'elle est plutôt drôle et qu'elle l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve bien qu'elle ignore tout de sa situation. Il lui dirait aussi qu'il la trouve plutôt jolie et qu'elle a réussit à le faire rire. Il lui raconterait à quel point elle est maladroite mais que sa maladresse ne fait qu'ajouter à son charme. Il préciserait aussi qu'il n'éprouve pour cette fille qu'une profonde amitié et qu'elle resterait celle qui occupe la première place dans son cœur. Qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui.

Sasuke avait fini par reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie malgré les cauchemars. Il continuait de visiter Hinata régulièrement, mais plus aussi souvent bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à passer le seuil de la chambre où elle se trouvait. Il recommençait à sortir mais avait arrêté la moto. Il se sentait prêt maintenant. Prêt à lui faire face. Prêt à la laisser partir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière blanche des néons fixés au plafond. Un son régulier résonnait à ses oreilles. Une fois ses yeux accommodés à la luminosité, elle chercha à déterminer où elle se trouvait. Tout était blanc et avait une odeur aseptisée. Elle entendit des éclats de voix et vit des ombres s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle cligna des paupières et rouvrit les yeux. Le brouhaha s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'un visage apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

C'était un visage aux traits tirés qui transpirait le soulagement.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant. »

Elle perçut un sanglot étouffé mais déjà, elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand Naruto l'avait appelé pour lui annoncé la nouvelle, Sasuke ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il resta totalement abasourdi, sous le choc. Il l'avait appris de sa cousine, qui l'avait appris d'une amie, qui l'avait appris de sa mère, qui l'avait appris d'une collègue : la petite Hyuuga s'était réveillée.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke avait retrouvé ses esprits et se précipitait en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois sur place, il pénétra dans la chambre où avait été transférée son amie et sans autre forme de préambule, la serra dans ses bras.

Surprise, elle se figea.

« C'est bien vrai n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il sans desserrer son étreinte. « Tu es revenue ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui embrassa le front et lui sourit : son premier vrai sourire en une année. Elle le lui rendit de manière un peu incertaine, mais Sasuke ne s'en rendit pas compte et se lança dans un monologue pour lui dire à quel point il était soulagé et combien il regrettait. Mais bientôt, Hinata l'arrêta gentiment dans son élan et lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

_C'est ma punition …_

_Le 29 Novembre 2009__**  
Mlle_YoYo**_

[1] L'**époque d'Edo** désigne l'une des 14 subdivisions traditionnelles de l'histoire du Japon. Cette période - appelée également période Tokugawa - débute vers 1600 avec la prise de pouvoir de Ieyasu Tokugawa lors de la bataille de Sekigahara, et se termine vers 1868 avec la restauration Meiji. Elle est dominée par le shogunat des Tokugawa dont Edo (ancien nom de Tôkyô) est la capitale.

[2] L'hôpital international saint Luke existe vraiment. Il se trouve à Tokyo.


End file.
